Hit Comics Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * , Stormy's co-worker * Doc Vaughan, Stormy's boss Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Miss Jean Dale, Women's Army Motor Corps Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Bryant | Inker2_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle2 = Betty Bates: "The Power Plant Saboteurs" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker3_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle3 = Bob and Swab: "It Started With a Lost Hat" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler4_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker4_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle4 = Comet Kelly: "The Chinese Heroine" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler5_1 = Witmer Williams | Inker5_1 = Witmer Williams | StoryTitle5 = The Red Bee: "The Drug Hijackers" | Synopsis5 = Truckloads of precious drugs, needed at the battlefront, are being hijacked by mobsters. Assistant District Attorney Rick Raleigh decides to ride along with the next shipment, and tells his boss about this plan. A week later, there's another hijacking, only now the Red Bee jumps out of the back of the truck, and beats up two pistol-packing thugs, while a third sneaks up behind him and knocks him unconscious with a pistol butt. The driver takes advantage of this distraction to continue his important wartime mission, driving quickly away. Alas, the bad guys know his destination; these drugs are shipped abroad from Central General Hospital; the hijackers rally up and drive in pursuit. Some time later the Red Bee picks himself off the ground, sees everybody gone, figures out where they went, and hitches a ride to the hospital, (where he probably should be going anyway, with the recent concussion he's just received). At the hospital, he finds the hijackers in a store room and attacks them, but a chloroform-soaked cloth is clapped over his nose, and he falls down unconscious. The chloroformer and hijack-boss turns out to be Dr. Williams, who now plans to do some impromptu surgery to t.R.B., but a nurse has overheard his plans; she runs outside to summon some cops. The Red Bee wakes up on the operating table, releases Michael the bee, who distracts Dr. Williams long enough for the masked man to punch him out. The three thugs charge into the room; he punches them out also, then leaves the scene, changes clothes, and returns as Rick Raleigh to discuss the case with the very pretty nurse. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Michael, the Red Bee's bee Antagonists: * Dr. Williams Other Characters: * nurse Locations: * , ** Central General Hospital | Writer6_1 = George Brenner | Penciler6_1 = George Brenner | Inker6_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle6 = Ghost of Flanders: "Giant Mushrooms" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = Jerry Iger | Penciler7_1 = Alex Blum | Inker7_1 = Alex Blum | StoryTitle7 = The Strange Twins: "Hospital of Spies" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer8_1 = Toni Blum | Penciler8_1 = Alex Koda | Inker8_1 = Alex Koda | StoryTitle8 = Captain Flagg: "Revenge on the Japanese" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker9_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle9 = Swordfish: "Duel with a Two-Man Sub" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer10_1 = Arthur Peddy | Penciler10_1 = Arthur Peddy | Inker10_1 = Arthur Peddy | StoryTitle10 = Don Glory: "The Bund's Champion" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is Captain Flagg's last appearance in Hit Comics. * This is Comet Kelly's last appearance in Hit Comics. * The Red Bee makes his final golden age appearance in this issue, despite the story's closing caption: "The vultures of society feel the sting of the Red Bee again in the next issue of Hit Comics." ** Rick gets head-conked with a pistol butt, his 14th and seemingly final cranial concussion. ** Unless Rick Raleigh keeps a spare set of clothes stashed in Central General Hospital, then he was wearing that business suit under his very tight Red Bee costume through most of this story. * In this issue's Stormy Foster story, Stormy's boss's name is spelled "Vaughn," in the dialogue balloons and in the lettering on his store's awning. In most other Stormy Foster episodes, including the first (Hit #18) and the last (Hit #34), his name is spelled "Vaughan." * This is the last appearance of the Strange Twins in Hit Comics. * This is the last appearance of Ensign Jack Smith and his submarine Swordfish in Hit Comics. * Also appearing in this issue of Hit Comics were: ** : "Spaghetti 5 Cents A Yard", by Jack Cole ** , by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = * Red Bee artist "B. H. Aviary" = Witmer Williams | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #24 entire issue * Hit Comics #24 index entry }}